Sao Feng
Sao Feng (嘯風, Xiāofēng; literally "howling wind"), known solely as the Jade Emperor (玉皇, Chinese for "Jade Emperor"), is the sole ruler of the distant spiritual landmass Yāolù, whose existence in Yāolù is as symbolic as it is absolute. Unlike that of Soul Society's ruler, Sao Feng directly rules over Yāolù, along with a council of consultants. Sao Feng resides in the jade palace, which is protected by a dimensional-breaking Kidō spell that separates the palace from the outside realm. The only way to cross over this divide is with the Qílín, an item that will allow one to pass through safely. It is unknown if Sao Feng is truly the "Jade Emperor", or if his Zanpakutō is the true ruler, similar to the case of Sindae's Tosagyo. He is also known as the High Sovereign of Reikai (高霊の世界の主権, Shuken-daka no Reikai), due to Yāolù being known as the supreme superpower in all of Reikai. Despite his youthful appearance, Sao Feng is considered the strongest being in all of Yāolù. Appearance Sao Feng is depicted with a rather young appearance, despite being the second oldest leader of the Reikaitei (the oldest being Sindae Kawahiru). His dark purple hair is kept at shoulder length, giving him a slight resemblance to Raian Getsueikirite. Though young in appearance, his eyes reflect the wisdom of his many years as a leader, giving off a rather intense aura as noted by Minato Kuramoto. Fitting his role as leader of Yāolù, Sao Feng wears a long purple kimono over his upper body, which is left open to reveal his bare chest. Around his wrists, he is often seen wearing a medley of accessories. During his first entrance, he is seen wearing glasses, but since then, he is no longer seen with them. Sao Feng wears bare white hakama along with a eggshell-white obi. Personality Sao Feng is very proud of his own power, and like Sao Jiang, has great overconfidence and can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others. He is shown to be quite arrogant when fighting opponents he deems inferior. In the case of Raian Getsueikirite, Sao Feng was revealed to be merciless and would have stopped at nothing to kill the former, even if it meant the destruction of his palace. During the Reikaitei Summit, Sao Feng was shown to have a temper about allowing those he considered untrustworthy to lecture him. He is also headstrong and easily excited, smashing a desk apart when news of Kamui's attack on the Soul Society of Britannia arrived. Sao Feng also has a very stern and decisive personality, as he is seemingly unaffected by emotional situations. In his eyes, respect and strength mean everything, and the weak ones will be crushed. This correlates with his philosophy that a warrior should never compromise or bow down in front of another. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Divine Spiritual Power: Being one of the five leaders of Reikai, as well as being considered "a man on par with the Spirit King", Sao Feng is immensely powerful. Sao Feng's spiritual power is extremely similar to that of his brother, that it completely surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow, to the point where they are incapable of sensing his reiatsu, unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Raian Getsueikirite surmised that Sao Feng's spiritual power can only be sensed by someone that is at the same level as him. It is dangerous to rest one's guard against Sao Feng, for his power is too great to be left unnoticed. With the use of Getsudō and Āsudō, combined with this power, makes Sao Feng one of the strongest beings in all of the spiritual world. Immense Strength: With a simple touch of his hand to another's cheek, the latter was launched into a nearby building at high speeds. Whether this was intentional, or an implication that he lacks control, is currently unknown. His strength is further displayed at the Reikaitei Summit when he punched through a sekki-seki wall and even snapped one of Hyōra's sword in two. Sao Feng was also able to punch a hole in Hyōra's chest with ease, despite the latter being armored with his spiritual energy-enhanced spiked armor. Mastery of Hakuda: Sao Feng prefers to fight opponents with the use of hand-to-hand techniques. In addition to powerful punches and kicks, he is able to use equally impressive throws and take-downs. His movement is shown very fluid, being able to effortless dodge and counter with the same technique. However, that being said, Sao Feng is depicted as "a power type", his attacks following with immense strength which are meant to destroy the opponent in a single strike. Because of these two contrasting styles of fighting, Sao Feng is a master of both Nakanisentō and Sotosentō styles of Hakuda. *'Getsudō Expert:' Not Yet Revealed *'Āsudō Expert:' Not Yet Revealed *'"Perfect" In'yōgasshō' (完全陰陽组合, Kanzen In'yōgasshō; literally "Perfect Union of Yin and Yang"): Sao Feng is most revered for his ability of using a perfected In'yōgasshō. This technique bestows the user with an unlimited amount of physical strength and speed, which will only multiply the longer it is used. However, using it causes a split between physical strength and spiritual energy, and will cause the user to lose all of their Shinigami powers, as well as any trace of their spiritual power. However, Sao Feng had attained a level where he wouldn't have to throw away his powers, and that he could keep it on constantly without any immediate drawbacks. When using this technique, Sao Feng's muscle mass increased immensely, as his spiritual power was emitting from his body, light purple in coloration, with dark-red static discharge. While in this state, Sao Feng has shown himself capable of repelling any sort of Kidō or spiritual-based technique, but the extent of this ability has yet to be shown. Sao Feng can also use the static discharge to electrically stimulate his nervous system and speed up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and push his physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing him to gain even further raw speed and monstrous power. Shénzhǔjiá Huángdì (黃帝, Yellow Emperor) is the name of Sao Feng's Shénzhǔjiá. Quotes * (To Kamui) "You can't take me down with a pair of mere fancy eyes!" Behind the Scenes The name was inspired from Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore in the film franchise Pirates of the Caribbean.